


if i woke up next to you

by gerardweyhey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, they hurt my heart, ugh gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardweyhey/pseuds/gerardweyhey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after 4x12 (i think) idk the cute part where ian and mickey are cuddling anyways i needed to have something more out of that scene so i wrote a really fluffy cute gallavich one shot for the people out there that want fluffy gallavich just as much as i do</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i woke up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> ill have you all know it took me only two attempts to type the word conscious im proud ok anyways here's a cute fluffy cuddly gallavich one shot i wrote frantically so it may not be that great but w/e 
> 
> while you're reading i suggest going on my tumblr autumninginreverse.tumblr.com and listening to the playlist titled "you are my sunshine" which I'd link to but i c a n t but enjoy and please leave feedback!!

Mickey awoke to gentle arms draped around him protectively, sunlight having kissed his pale face conscious. A wave of panic rushed through him and he jolted up, only to suddenly recall last nights events that took place in order for him to not be so scared of being held anymore. He slowly settled back into the warm embrace, but was aware that his jump had caused Ian to stir. The larger body began to shift about, and soon enough, Ian was pressing kisses into Mickey's dark hair.

“Good morning beautiful” Ian mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“Fuck off.” Mickey giggled into Ian's chest, inhaling the familiar scent that Mickey couldn't describe as anything but Ian. “Good morning.”

Ian looked down at the smaller man in his arms, examining the cuts and bruises and crusted blood in his hair as his stomach sunk. He hated seeing Mickey beaten, no matter how many times Mickey claimed he was “used to it” by now. He traced the cut on Mickey's forehead gently with his finger as he chewed his lip.

“I'm okay, you know.” Mickey blurted. “No need to worry or shit, this ain't the worst I've been hit, Gallagher, I got a fuckin' bullet in my ass before.” His voice was gentle, despite the content of his words.

“I know, but-” Ian paused. “-but it's just the reason it happened makes me worry about you. It wasn't a reason to get beat up.”

“It happens to people all the time, and I guess now I'm gonna have to get used to it.”

“You shouldn't have to. The only reason you got hurt was because of me.” Ian's words became more and more frantic and rushed.

“It was for the better, Ian. We're finally free.” Mickey said softly in an attempt to calm Ian down, rubbing a bruised hand on Ian's chest. Silence accompanied the sun in filling the room, before Mickey continued to assure Ian. “I knew he was gonna kick my ass, and I did it anyways. It's not your fault. If I was scared of a broken fuckin' nose I wouldn't have done it. But I was scared of losing you.” Mickey never liked admitting his feelings, but when there was someone kissing your forehead when you did, it made things a bit easier.

“I still can't believe you did it. I'm proud of you.” Ian grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. It's not that big of a deal, you know.” Mickey replied, nuzzling himself into Ian's chest in slight embarrassment.

“I'm still proud, whether you like it or not.” Ian teased. Mickey responded by burying his face deeper into Ian's chest, and Ian giggled, running his bruised fingers through Mickey's hair gently. They laid there for what seemed like forever, enjoying each other's company and kissing random spots of each others skin. Mickey couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this loved and appreciated. His entire life had been shit; with Terry having abused him, neglecting him and his siblings, and growing up surrounded by crime and drugs. He'd never really gotten a glimpse of a normal, apple-pie life and here he was, 20 years old and cuddling with his boyfriend, finally understanding what people meant when they said they were happy.

“I-I love you, Gallagher.” Mickey managed to stammer out nervously. Butterflies exploded in Ian's stomach, as if he were eleven with a first crush. It all felt like a dream, what he had with Mickey; four years ago, he'd never imagine a guy saying he loved him or showing him how much he appreciated him, much less Mickey fucking Milkovich.

“I love you too, Mick.” Mickey looked up to see Ian with the biggest, stupidest grin on his face, and kissed him sweetly. They held each other close, hands cupping bruised jaws gingerly. They stayed, lips pressed together gently until they couldn't breath. Separating, Mickey rested his forehead on Ian's, noses brushing together. 

 

Time passed, the two lovers kissing hazily and cuddled together. Eventually Mickey decided to finally get up and get some food for the two of them, much to Ian's disapproval. He scanned the room, before grabbing a pale blue hoodie of Ian's that hung well below his hips and sleeves travelling past his hands, pulling it over his bare, bruised chest. He made his way through the unusually quiet household, rummaging through the kitchen before deciding on toast for the two of them. Ian shortly followed, entering the kitchen as Mickey was buttering burnt toast.

“I hope you wanted burnt fuckin' toast. Seriously, how does someone manage to fuck up some toast?” Mickey rambled as he felt arms from behind wrap around his waist.

“Burnt toast is great. Beside, that toaster's been fucked for years, you're not the problem.” Ian responded, kissing Mickey's neck affectionately. “Hey, is that my hoodie?” Mickey didn't reply, but his pale skin flushed nervously. “It looks better on you than me.” Ian laughed, his remark causing Mickey's cheeks to redden even more with embarrassment. 

“You're a fuckin' dick.” Mickey replied fondly. They ate quietly, not much being exchanged between the two. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, and it felt right.

“I wouldn't mind doing this more often.” Mickey piped up softy with a half-mouthful of food.

“What, the whole morning cuddles and make breakfast together thing? Add that to the list of things I never thought I'd hear you say.”

“I never thought I'd like lame shit like this.”

“I thought you'd never let me do lame shit like this." Ian laughed. "But, I never expected us to end up like this either, but God, am I glad it did.'

“Me too. Really glad, actually.” Mickey admitted sheepishly. After staying quiet for a while, Mickey started to speak. “Do you think this will last a while?”

“Nah, people will be up at any minute, and soon it'll be-”

“Not that.” Mickey cut him off. “I mean, like, will we-, us.” Ian began to blush. He meant their relationship, a relationship Ian had only ever been able to dream about. A relationship he'd worked for for four years, attempting to break down Mickey's walls and get rid of his fears of commitment and he finally considered what the two of them had formed over the years as a serious relationship.

“Of course it will.” Ian finally answered. “I promise.”


End file.
